


[PODFIC] Drunk Science (is the Best Science)

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of We Loved 'Till the End [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, POV Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stony - Freeform, drunk science, is not recommended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Clint had been a bit worried that he'd only really connect with the Avengers, and their funder, Mr. Tony Stark, wouldn't want a thing to do with them, other than tote them around like trophies.He couldn't have been happier that he was wrong.Podfic of Pearl_Unplanned story





	[PODFIC] Drunk Science (is the Best Science)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunk Science (is the Best Science)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182320) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



**Text:** [Drunk Science (is the Best Science)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182320)

 **Author:** [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned/works)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 15min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b4bwsos6l9zb201/Drunk_Science__-_10_27_17%2C_2.54_PM.m4a)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: DIF by The Moose**


End file.
